objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Mars Reboot
Battle for Mars Reboot (BFMR) '''is a BFDI camp made by '''ThatGuyGuy (Theminecraftwolf9). '''It is a reboot of the original Battle for Mars series which made by '''Theminecraftwolf9 but was cancelled. The show consists of 34 contestants and is hosted by Pen and co-hosted by Gold Nickel. Challenges: Challenge 1: Mine Field Navigation. The contestants had to navigate a minefield which had 5 rows and 7 columns therefore being 7 rounds. However the hard part was that there were bombs randomly hidden throughout each round. Rounds 1 and 2 had 1 hidden bomb in each. Rounds 3 and 4 had 2 hidden bombs in each. Rounds 5 and 6 had 3 hidden bombs in each. And round 7 had 4 hidden bombs in it. The contestants had 3 lives each and would lose one every time they stepped on a mine. If they lost all their lives they would be up for elimination along with the people that didn't do the challenge. The first 3 people to get through the minefield would get Win Tokens and be safe from elimination. Only 5 people managed to make it though the minefield being Booger Bag, Marker, Naily, Eraser and Barf Bag. The first 3 to get through were Booger Bag and Naily so they got Win Tokens. Marker was the third person to make it through but instead of a Win Token he got an Immunity Token for not losing a life. Everyone who made it through the minefield were also safe from elimination. Challenge 2: Team Name Creating. The contestants had to come up with team names and they were ranked from worst to best. The top 3 people with the best team names would become team captains get to pick the teams and get one Win Token each. The winners were Eggy, Pillow and Clock. Challenge 3: Travel Adventures! The contestants have to find their way out of the desert and back to the studio via 4 options however only one is the correct way. The options were Plane, Car, Boat or walk. The team that has the most people with the correct option wins and the losing teams were up for a double elimination! The correct option was Option 2: Plane, Team We Can't Even Tell The Time won the challenge. And Blocky got the Immunity token whilst Match got the Win Token. Challenge 4: Predictions The remaining contestants had to do a prediction on who they thought would win the camp. They could do it via PM or video. A PM list would be worth 5 points whilst a video would be worth 10 points. The team with the most points wins the challenge and the team with the least points would be up for elimination. Challenge 5: Likes and Dislikes The contestants had to say who they liked the most in the camp and who they disliked the most in the camp the person with the most likes gets a prize and the person with the most dislikes receives a punishment. = Eliminations: Character Poses 8-Ball BFMR.png Baloony.png Barf Bag BFMR.png Basket Ball BFMR.png Bell BFMR.png Blocky BFMR.png Booger Bag BFMR.png Bottle BFMR.png Cake BFMR.png Clock BFMR.png Cloudy BFMR.png David BFMR.png Donut BFMR.png Dora BFMR.png Eggy BFMR.png Eraser BFMR.png Evil Leafy BFMR.png Fanny BFMR.png Grassy BFMR.png Lollipop BFMR.png Marker BFMR.png Match BFMR.png Naily BFMR.png Pie BFMR.png Pillow BFMR.png Puffball BFMR.png Remote BFMR.png Robot flower icon.png Snowball BFMR.png Taco BFMR.png Teardrop BFMR.png Tree BFMR.png TV BFMR.png Woody BFMR.png Category:BFDI Category:Camps